


The Christmas Gift

by ArendAlphaEagle



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArendAlphaEagle/pseuds/ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: Timmy has saved enough money to give Trixie a beautiful necklace for Christmas. However, the gift has been rejected by Remy. Now Timmy thinks Trixie is dating Remy and will never like the bucktoothed kid... but is that really the case?(Originally published on FanFiction.Net at 12/10/16, Partially inspired by the more Tootmy-centric fanfic "Timmy's Christmas Present", see Author's Note of Chapter 1)





	1. A Gift for Trixie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Timmy's Christmas Present](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/302277) by HisteriaFan17. 



> YES. I KNOW. This fanfiction is Christmas-related, but it's June. That's because I ported this over from FanFiction.Net (Found at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12268409/1/The-Christmas-Gift).
> 
> Anyway, I got this idea after coming across this one old Fairly OddParents fanfic on FanFiction.Net, by HisteriaFan17, called "Timmy's Christmas Present". It's a Tootmy fanfiction, and the author must really dislike the Timxie ship because it kind of bashes Trixie somewhat in the middle of it... figuratively and literally, because Tootie beats her up, and Timmy suddenly switches from Trixie to Tootie afterwards... eh, I don't want to turn this into a criticism, so I'll just say it has its own fair share of problems aside from what I mentioned.
> 
> The reason why I wrote this fanfic is actually because the idea of Timmy buying a Christmas gift for Trixie but Remy intervening, to me, sounds like an interesting premise for a more Timxie-centric story like this one. However, it's mostly this first chapter that's based on the fanfic (and only the first half of it), so it's not exactly a rewrite. There won't be anyone beating up on anyone either, and Tootie is omitted. No, I don't hate Tootie, I just don't think she's needed in this story.
> 
> No, this doesn't follow the same timeline as an earlier crossover fic of mine, "Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Bet-tle at the Mall", or its upcoming sequels.
> 
> Alright, I think that about covers it. Give it a fave or a follow if you like it, and tell me what you think of it so far

It's December 23 in Dimmsdale. Just one day away from Christmas Eve, and two days away from Christmas Day.

Timmy was especially ecstatic today, even moreso than usual. His neighbor friend and stepgodsister, Chloe, noticed, as she saw Timmy skipping out of his house on the snowy streets. She also noticed that their fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda (disguised as green and pink dogs), must've noticed it even more, if the bags under their eyes meant anything.

"Hi Timmy", Chloe greeted her friend. "You must be pretty excited for the upcoming Christmas Eve."

"Sure am", Timmy said. "But that's not the reason why I'm so stoked right now."

Chloe was a bit puzzled. "About what could you possibly be more excited about than Christmas", she asked.

"Today's the day Timmy's going to buy the perfect gift for Trixie", Wanda answered in Timmy's place, and sighed afterwards.

"At least as perfectly as I can afford", Timmy continued.

"I'm sorry, Timmy, but I don't think that'll be a whole lot", Chloe told Timmy. "Certainly not enough to impress Trixie, from what I've heard."

"Well, I'm certain that it'll at least be a trillion times better than the gift I gave Trixie last year", Timmy boasted.

"Oh yeah, I remembered that", Cosmo interrupted. "You gave her a pretty cruddy drawing of the two of you, and you promptly got kicked out so far away from her, you landed all the way in Oregon!" The green dog-guised fairy giggled at the memory as Timmy's eyes drooped to an unimpressed expression.

"I admit that's very easy to top", Chloe said, "but I don't think you'll have enough to get her to care even a smidgen about you. Especially now with those rumors of her courting with Remy floating around..."

Timmy's expression drooped even further into a scowl. "Don't ever remind me of Remy", Timmy said in a deadpanned tone.

"Oh, sorry", Chloe said.

Timmy returned to a happier expression. "But don't worry about not having enough to afford. I got this."

"Oh, I get it", Chloe realized. "You're gonna wish for money to spend on a gift, aren't you?"

"If I would use magic, I would just wish for the gift immediately", Timmy said. "This gift will be from genuinely earned money."

"A very mature decision, I'll say", Wanda added.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, Chloe", Timmy said, "but I've been saving a lot of money since the very start of this year. I've avoided buying comic books and video games as much as I could, which was very painful and difficult by the way, and I've been earning money by doing various chores, such as painting fences, mowing lawns, clipping Crocker's mom's toenails-"

"TMI, Timmy", Chloe interrupted, while making a disgusted face. "Get to the point already!"

"Oh, right", Timmy realized. "Anyway, all of that has totaled up to 527 dollars and 47 cents! And that's not even counting the quarter that already rested in the piggy bank before I began saving."

"And you're going to spend all of it on a gift for Trixie", Chloe asked.

"And I'm going to spend all of it on a gift for Trixie", Timmy confirmed. "And I'll be giving it today."

Chloe was a bit surprised at that. "Why today?", she asked.

"I reckon that Trixie won't have enough time to even want to spend a second with me on the next few days", Timmy explained. "As you know, tomorrow, the Tang Mansion will host a Christmas Party for all the rich and popular crowd in the evening, and the rest of the day is probably booked on preparing the whole feast. And the day after that is Christmas, of course, so she'll be loaded with gifts already. So I'll be giving her my gift nice and early."

"Makes sense to me, I guess", Chloe shrugged. "Well, good luck with your gift, Timmy. But please don't be surprised if she denies you again."

"Thanks, Chloe", Timmy said. The two friends said goodbye and Timmy was heading to the mall.

* * *

After some Christmas shopping, Timmy has reached the Tang Mansion with a little box that contained his newly-bought gift for the girl of his dreams.

"Alright, we're here", Timmy said to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Good luck, sport", Wanda said. "We're going back to Chloe, if that's alright with you."

Timmy nodded and his two fairy godparents poofed away. He then faced the mansion, approached the front door and rang on the doorbell.

Trixie herself opened the door and seemed surprised to see the bucktoothed kid at the front door.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?", she asked.

"Just giving you an early Christmas gift", Timmy answered, ignoring Trixie's misnaming of the bucktoothed boy. "I've heard of the party your family is hosting tomorrow, and supposed you'd be too busy to want my attention."

He presented the tiny box to the asian girl. "Merry early Christmas, Trixie", he added.

Trixie had a neutral face when she heard it was a Christmas present. She still remembered the cruddy drawing Timmy made for her last year, and didn't expect this gift to be much better.

However, to her own surprise, Trixie pulled a gold necklace out of the box. It had several sapphire pendants hung onto it, with the biggest one shaped like a heart. Mesmerized at this surprise gift, Trixie stammered: "H...how did you get this, Timmy? You're not rich at all." This time, she did remember Timmy's name.

"Oh, I've been saving up a lot of money over the course of this year, and earned a lot of it too with chores", Timmy explained Because I want to make sure to give you the perfect gift this time around. Miles better than my drawing from last year, at least..."

Trixie kept looking back and forth between Timmy and the necklace. Did Timmy love her so much, he'd save a year's worth of money for a nice gift?

"By the way", Timmy added, "I chose the sapphires because I think they'll match perfectly with your beautiful, ocean blue eyes."

Trixie couldn't help but faintly blush when she heard that, even if it were a pretty corny flirt.

"So, umm, what'cha think", Timmy asked. "You haven't really said much about it, so..."

"Oh, um, Timmy", Trixie sprang up. "Um, I...I um...", she continued stammering.

But Trixie stopped when the two heard from inside the mansion a snobby voice: "Trixie, dear, you're taking quite a while at the door there."

Great. Remy was visiting Trixie. Timmy tried resisting the urge to groan.

Within seconds, the blonde, green-eyed boy appeared beside Trixie.

"Oh... it's Turner", Remy sighed when he saw Timmy. He turned to Trixie and asked: "So why haven't you sent him away yet?"

Trixie looked flustered when this was asked to her. "Oh um, Timmy got me a Christmas gift", Trixie responded, showing Remy the gift necklace.

Remy squinted his eyes as he inspected the gift. "A gold and sapphire necklace?"

Remy took the necklace and threw it in a gray garbage container in front of the Tang Mansion's lawn. "Sorry, Turner, but that won't do to impress my girl. Now look at this."

Remy presented Trixie another gift, in a slightly bigger box than the one Timmy's gift was contained it.

With hesitation, Trixie opened the box and pulled out another necklace. This necklace was made of platinum and had a lot of emerald pendants hanging onto it. There were at least three heart-shaped emeralds, with the biggest one being hung in dead center.

Trixie didn't really know what to say with this one, but it was clear that Remy was trying to one-up Timmy big time. Whether it was a coincidence or not, Trixie didn't know.

"Much better, right", Remy asked. "I knew you'd like it. It's because the emeralds match perfectly with my dazzling, sea green eyes, isn't it?"

"Hey, don't assume Trixie likes your gift more just because it looks more expensive than mine", Timmy said in defense.

"Maybe _you_ shouldn't assume Trixie would like your gift in the first place", Remy retorted. "After all, the gift did come from you, an unpopular, low-rank loser."

He faced Trixie and suggested: "Come on, hun, let's leave this loser alone."

Trixie glanced at Timmy for a few seconds, before closing the door on him.

Timmy was now facing the shut door.

Timmy sighed with sorrow. "I guess Trixie didn't like my gift, after all", he stated with a sad tone. "An-and, it seems those rumors about her and Remy were true, too."

Timmy began sniffling as a tear rolled on its cheek. "All that hard work... painting those fences, mowing those lawns, clipping Mrs Crocker's disgusting toes... all for naught... Trixie will never like me or my gifts..."

Timmy began slouching his way away from the Tang Mansion, as he muttered: "At least I'm not getting my butt kicked all the way to Oregon this time... Feels just as painful, though..."

What Timmy wasn't aware about, however, is that a set of beautiful ocean blue eyes was sadly and regretfully watching him slouch away from her home.


	2. Rejection and Remorse

Chloe was seen building a snowman in her front yard, with Cosmo as a green bucket and Wanda as a pink scarf. She was just placing a carrot on its face.

"There, a nice snowy snowman", Chloe said to her fairies as she looked proudly at her finished snowman. "You know, I hope Trixie will like Timmy's gift, whatever it may be. Come to think of it, you guys were with him, could you maybe tell me what Timmy bought?"

"What any kid with a huge wad of cash would buy for a girl, of course", Cosmo replied. "A nice piece of jewelry!"

"More specifically, a beautiful necklace that Timmy believes would match with Trixie perfectly", Wanda added.

"That does sound like something that's going to be hard to resist", Chloe commented. "Yet, I do have a feeling something went wrong."

As Chloe was saying that, Timmy passed by, still slouching.

"Oh hey Timmy, we were just talking about you", Chloe said. "How did it go?"

Timmy turned his head slightly towards Chloe's direction, and mumbled: "I don't wanna talk about it", before he turned his head back and continued slouching towards his house.

Chloe and Wanda looked as each other as Timmy disappeared in his house.

"Hey Chloe, ever thought of becoming a psychic?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, hush, Cosmo", Wanda complained.

"Well, that didn't sound very good, indeed", Chloe said. "Worse than I even thought."

"Yeah", Cosmo added, "he sounded even worse than when he was kicked all the way into Oregon. Which is weird because he doesn't look hurt or anything."

"We've got to talk to Timmy", Wanda said as her maternal instincts kicked in. "If he doesn't tell anything about what has happened, there's no way we can help him, and he'll probably be sad the entire week."

Chloe looked alarmed. "What?! Even during Christmas?!", she shouted.

"Probably not, Timmy loves Christmas", Cosmo responded. "Should we really be that worried? Christmas is right around the corner."

Wanda groaned. "Cosmo, dear, it's our duty as godparents to raise Timmy and help him through sad times. It's literally what we've been doing for thousands of years."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that for a sec", Cosmo admitted.

Wanda sighed, as she poofed herself and Cosmo away.

Chloe went inside her house, shouting: "Mom, I need a scarf and a bucket for my snowman!"

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda appeared in Timmy's bedroom in their regular forms. They saw Timmy being curled up in his blanket, still looking pretty glum.

"Timmy, could you please tell us what happened", Wanda asked. "Maybe we can help with it."

"I just said I don't wanna talk about it", Timmy said. "All you need to know is that it didn't go well. What is there you can do about it, anyway? Da Rules don't allow magic intermingling with true love."

"Well, if we did know what happened, there might be something we can do", Wanda said. "And even if not, we can at least try to cheer you up. Remember, it helps when you talk about your problems."

Timmy sighed. "Basically, what happened, is that Remy showed up, threw my gift away, impressed Trixie with a more beautiful necklace and she closed the door on me", Timmy fessed up.

Cosmo and Wanda watched quietly at the glum boy.

"So what", Cosmo broke the silence. "You've received worse from both Remy and Trixie!"

"That's not what bothers me the most, Cosmo", Timmy spoke, raising his voice a bit. "This basically confirms those rumors. Trixie IS dating Remy and I can't do anything about it. YOU can't do anything about it. The only thing I can do is accept it, but for someone that loves Trixie with the white-hot intensity of a thousand burning suns since kindergarten five years ago..." Timmy's eyes got misty, and didn't bother to finish the sentence as he continued sniffling.

"I don't know what she even sees in that snob", Timmy complained.

"You mean, besides money and popularity", Cosmo asked.

"Very funny, Cosmo", Timmy scoffed.

Wanda pondered for a bit. "There's not much we can do about it, but I think it would help to spend some time with your friends", She concluded. "How about you invite Chester, AJ and Chloe over for a movie night tomorrow?"

"That sounds alright, I think", Timmy said a bit glumly.

"Alright then, sport", Wanda said encouragingly. "Just as for permission to your parents later today, see if that'll work out."

Timmy nodded as he went to rest a little on his bed before dinner.

* * *

Trixie was still thinking about Timmy, even though it's been a half hour since he was sent away.

She and Remy were planning out for the annual Christmas Eve Party for tomorrow while their parents were shopping for the feast, but while Remy was entirely focused on the tasks they were given, all Trixie could think about was Timmy and his gift to her.

Remy threw it away in front of the bucktoothed boy, as if it were a piece of trash, assuming Trixie thought it was as such.

But actually...

She loved the gift.

She loved the golden necklace, and the pattern embedded on it, and the sapphire pendants hanging onto it, and the big one that was shaped like a heart. It may haven't been the most expensive necklace, but she loved it regardless and wished she could've worn it and see how it looked around her neck. Especially when Timmy revealed he chose sapphire pendants because he thought it complimented her eyes. She was curious if he were right.

Trixie kind of felt sorry for Timmy and wanted to apologize badly for what Remy has done, since Timmy, the unrich kid he is, must've been saving money for an entire year and been doing nonstop chores to pay for such a necklace. Moreover, she wished she didn't stammer as much when she got her present, and deeply regretted doing so. Timmy must think she hates the gift now. She saw how devastated he was when she closed the door.

Trixie then thought of all those attempts of Timmy to win her heart, and some more Timmy-related moments. Like that one time Timmy wanted to give her a friend that liked both Skull Squisher and Kissy Kissy Goo Goo on her birthday party. Or that one time Timmy confessed he pretended to be cool and she pecked him quickly on the cheek. Or when he wanted to impress Trixie with a giant performance just to be her valentine. And even some bizarre tidbit she was pretty sure only happened in a fever dream: Timmy was being sucked in a black void while Trixie was being held by a chain of Timmy's friends, and she and Timmy kissed on the lips before they departed.

All these moments gave Trixie fuzzy feelings for the bucktoothed boy, but never really impressed her enough to actually fall for him. It was the gift Timmy just gave, though, that made her realize she was perhaps already in love with him (something she's pretty sure her friends and family would object on). Trixie unconsciously left a sad sigh after realizing this.

"Trixie, dear, what's wrong", Remy asked.

Trixie resisted the urge to groan at the pet name he just gave her.

Her parents thought it was a good idea to collaborate with the Buxaplenty family for this year's Christmas Eve Party, since the equally rich families would bring double the publicity and guests that way. In the years before, the Tang and Buxaplenty families had separate parties each. Collaborating also made it easier for invites: quite often, both families invited the same slew amount of guests, who could only attend at one of the parties or decided to not even come at all. Now with Tang and Buxaplenty working together, this issue is resolved.

Initially, Trixie agreed and saw no harm to a collab party. She always found the parties boring and hoped that the guests Buxaplenty's parties usually had would spice it up a little.

However, this didn't mean she and Remy were automatically dating. And yet, Remy thought it did. Or at least, he seemed to let on the idea it did, because she wouldn't know why else he'd call her pet names like 'sweetheart', 'honey' or even 'sugarpie'. Yes, he called her 'sugarpie'; who in the right mind does that?

Yet, she didn't know what Remy would do to her if she revealed that she liked Timmy's gift, so she replied to his question with a slightly stern "Nothing."

Remy didn't buy it, though. "Well, it does look to me that something is troubling you", Remy said. "I hope it isn't about that Turner boy, right?"

It partially was. But Trixie still said: "I told you, it's nothing."

"You seem entirely unfocused on the tasks we need to do ever since he presented that garbage gift of his to you", Remy deduced. "I'm pretty sure it's about him."

Trixie widened her eyes and facepalmed in her mind, as she realized she has indeed not focused much on the tasks ever since Timmy showed up, and her being so unfocused was why Remy asked in the place.

"Don't tell me you actually like that loser's trash present, even after receiving a much more wonderful gift from your humble boyfriend that would look much better on you", Remy asked.

"Remy, we aren't dating", Trixie said. And that 'humble' part is a little stretching, she thought, but was afraid what would happen if she let that blurt out.

Remy looked surprised. "Really? I'm pretty sure this collaborated Christmas Eve Party solidified that we were meant to be. We come from the two richest families of Dimmsdale, after all. Heck, there's already rumors spreading that we're together!"

"Remy, I'm not sure what your parents told you", Trixie said, "but my parents never told me that collaborating with your family for this year meant that we would be bound together. I never agreed on dating you when I agreed on collaborating with you. Frankly, I don't even want to date you right now. I rather see you more as an acquaintance than a boyfriend. I'm sorry I've to burst your bubble like that, Remy."

Trixie was expecting Remy to be a bit heartbroken after her rant. But instead he smugly replied: "Oh, I'm pretty sure that will change tomorrow at the party."

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?", she asked.

"That beautiful necklace I got for you isn't my _only_ Christmas present. You'll get another gift at the party tomorrow, and it'll be so amazing that you'll beg for me to be your boyfriend. You will forget Turner and his gift the second you gaze upon mine."

"Right...", Trixie said with a doubtful tone.

"Right indeed", Remy spoke. "Now let's continue with our tasks, shall we?"

"Umm, right", Trixie agreed with continuing with the tasks.

With each sentence Remy spoke, this collaboration seemed less and less like a good idea than Trixie thought.


	3. The Eve's About To Start

"So, you want to invite some friends over for a movie night tomorrow?"

That is what Timmy's dad asked when Timmy proposed the idea to his parents during suppertime.

"Yeah", Timmy confirmed. "I felt a bit gloomy after Trixie rejected my gift, and thought hanging out with my friends would cheer me up a little."

His parents thought.

"I think it's a good idea", Timmy's mom said to her husband. "That way, we can go see the director's cut of that super long movie they're playing at the cinemas, without worrying too much about our son."

"Especially when we hire Vicky so they don't stay up too late", his dad added. "Don't want Timmy to sleep on the couch of the living room."

"Um, Dad, I considered having me and my friends see movies in my own room", Timmy intervened.

"Even better", both his parents chimed.

"But you still shouldn't keep watching movies deep in the night, or make too much noise", his mom advised. "But otherwise, your dad and I think it's a good idea."

"But no R-rated movies", Timmy's dad quickly warned.

"Got it", Timmy said. "And thanks. You're the best."

Well, not _really_ , because Timmy wasn't all too sure how the evening will turn out with his mean babysitter sorta looking over him and his friends, but he's already glad he'd be able to have a movie night with his best buds, and loved his parents for allowing it regardless.

* * *

December 24. As expected in the Tang residence, the personnel were busy decorating the halls, cooking the meals, and carefully rearranging the soundtracks they were going to blast through the mansion the following evening.

Trixie, however, sat alone in her bedroom.

After her job yesterday was done and Remy left the place, Trixie decided to sneak out and buy a present herself. This gift was meant for Timmy, although given the circumstances, she probably wouldn't be able to give him this gift until December 26. However, certain countries view that date as a Second Christmas day, or Boxing Day, so it wasn't like it mattered that much.

What bothered her more, however, is what Remy said yesterday.

_"You'll get another present at the party tomorrow, and it'll be so amazing that you'll beg for me to be your boyfriend."_

She honestly doubts that a single present from a boy she only met a few times can turn her over completely to his side. Sure, maybe the gift would be so amazing to be able to do just that, but she actually knew Timmy. He went to the same school as her, and attempted to woo her so many times, that she lost count a long time ago. And she actually was impressed a few times, although for a short while.

One would say that Remy is the better option, seeing how he's rich and can buy anything for you, but Trixie was already rich, and that one reason is a gold digger's mentality. And from what Trixie has seen, Remy seemed to think that the more expensive a gift is, the better. Timmy seemed more earnest in comparison.

Trixie guessed she just had to wait and see what Remy had in store.

* * *

The Buxaplentys have arrived at the Tang Mansion. Remy's parents greeted Trixie's parents as Remy approached Trixie. Trixie was wearing a lilac cheongsam dress while Remy was wearing his usual white tuxedo.

"Ready for the best Christmas Eve ever, sweetie?" Remy asked. "You look lovely, by the way."

Trixie sighed, as she said: "Remy, we're still not dating."

"Oh, but that will change once you'll receive my gift", Remy said.

That smug statement felt more foreboding to Trixie than how Remy believed he said it. Trixie resisted the urge to cringe or even break a cold sweat.

Remy looked at the time. "The guests will arrive in a few hours, and the mansion looks fine and festive", he commented.

"Uh, thanks, I guess", Trixie responded awkwardly. This wasn't really her doing, but planned by her dad, so she wasn't really sure if Remy was trying to compliment her.

He is right about the time, though. Soon, the first guests will arrive, and in about four hours, the feast will be served.

It'll only be a matter of time to see if collaborating with Buxaplenty was indeed a good idea or not.

* * *

Timmy has gathered Chester, AJ, and Chloe, and has explained what his plan for tonight is.

"But of course we want to go to your movie night", AJ said excitedly. However, he continued with concern: "But does Vicky really need to watch over us?"

"You know my parents", Timmy sighed. "If we're lucky, though, she won't bother us at all and watch TV through the entire evening."

"And even if she does, so what", Chester said. "We're your best friends, if you need our support, you're gettin' our dang support! AJ and I helped you through many of your depression sagas after getting rejected by Trixie, we're not gonna pass this time because of some mean teenage babysitter!"

Timmy, AJ and Chloe were staring at Chester. The blonde boy noticed.

"...did I say something awkward?" he asked.

"No, you just got a little emotional", Timmy said. "But that's okay, I appreciate it."

"So, when do you expect us", Chloe asked.

"My parents are set to leave at 6:30 PM, so I guess you can come in when it's around that time", Timmy explained.

"I'm going to ask my parents", AJ said, "and I'll also bring some snacks."

"Me too", Chester said.

"Me three", Chloe chimed.

They all went back to their homes. "Bye Timmy", they said, "see you tonight!"

* * *

A good portion of the invited guests have arrived at Tang Mansion. One could tell by taking a look at the parking lot in the backyard, which is chock full of limousines and expensive cars.

But the halls in the mansion weren't empty, either. It was pretty crowded with rich and popular guests from all over Dimmsdale and nearby localities.

This usual stuff wasn't very engaging for Trixie. She usually greeted Tad, Chad and Veronica, talked for a bit, before the two popular boys left to some other place to flirt with other girls, and Veronica would leave and drink some punch, leaving Trixie alone, and bored until it was time to feast. And after eating, Trixie usually got lost within the rich guests and would be unable to find her friends, and when she did, it was only 20 minutes until the end of the party. This year, it seemed no different.

But the biggest difference had yet to come: a Remy that desperately wanted to court with Trixie.

And she wasn't really looking forward to it.

Trixie heard a bell. At the Christmas Parties her parents organized, this meant that dinner was ready to be served. And right on cue, she could hear her father yell at the guests:

"THE FEAST IS READY!"

She, along with hundreds of other guests, huddled over to a row of dining tables, placed to give the impression of a really long table. Since Trixie is the daughter of the hosting family, she usually gets to sit near the head of the table. Unsurprisingly, since Remy is the son of the other hosting family, he seated himself next to Trixie.

The guests and hosts were served with stuffed Christmas deer, marinated in champagne and sided with red lobster.

Trixie started eating the meal in front of her. Whatever Remy had planned, she didn't want to think about right now. Not with with this delicious roasted meat she and the guests were presented with.

* * *

The doorbell at the Turner residence rang, five minutes before Timmy's parents would leave.

It were AJ, Chester and Chloe, arriving surprisingly before Vicky could. AJ brought four packs of chips, Chloe brought several packets of all kinds of salted nuts, and Chester brought a few 1-litre bottles of soda.

"Hi Timmy", Chloe greeted. "Ready for Movie Night?"

"Am I", Timmy responded with excitement.

"Now, hold on Timmy", his dad interrupted. "Vicky hasn't even arrived yet. I mean, she will soon, but let's wait for her, shall we?"

Right after Timmy's dad finished his sentence, a green car arrived in front of the Turners' house.

"That must be her", Timmy said.

After the usual greeting, squeezing Timmy while pretending to love him, receiving a huge wad of cash in advance and saying goodbye to the parents leaving, Vicky looked straight towards the four kids and told: "Alright twerps, I'm in a good mood today so I'll let you have your movie night while I stay here in the living room watching romance marathons. However, when the doorbell rings, you have to open the door, and none of you should interrupt me watching TV, unless you want to lose a limb. Understand?"

Timmy, Chester, AJ and Chloe nodded.

"Good", Vicky concluded. "Now get outta my sight!"

She didn't have to tell them that twice, as they obliged immediately.


	4. The Stubborn Buxaplenty

After the delicious meal, Remy approached Trixie, and asked: "Say, dearest, do you know a place in this mansion where it isn't as noisy right now? I'd like to give you the gift in a more quiet place."

"I guess my room near the balcony should be quiet enough", Trixie replied, trying to ignore the pet name again. Before she left her room hours ago, Trixie cleaned up the place and hid anything embarrassing or potentially name-blemishing from plain sight (this includes her present to Timmy), so she could safely talk to Remy there.

Plus, the need for some quiet space benefited not only Remy, but Trixie as well: it means she didn't have to worry about making a scene when rejecting him.

"Great", Remy said. Now if you would like to escort me there?"

"Certainly", Trixie said coolly. She brought Remy to her bedroom.

"So", Remy said as he sat on Trixie's bed. "Ready to receive your second present from me?"

Trixie sighed as she sat next to Remy. "Let's just get this over with", she said.

Remy gave her another box. A bit smaller than the one that housed Remy's necklace.

Trixie opened the box, and pulled out a platinum tiara, embedded with a large, star-shaped emerald.

 _What's his thing with emeralds_ , Trixie thought.

"Do you like it", Remy asked. "I think it's fit for my queen."

"I kinda like it", Trixie admitted, "but I think you overhyped it. It's a nice tiara, but I don't feel like begging to be your girlfriend at all."

Remy was puzzled by this. "How can you not have any feelings for me after receiving two wonderful gifts, but you seem to have feelings for that Turner boy after he gave you something that's not even half the price of both of my gifts combined?"

"Well, for one, I know Timmy for a longer time than I know you", Trixie said.

"Pff, time is unimportant", Remy said. "I could woo any girl with gifts like these, you know?"

"Remy, I don't even know how you're like", Trixie said. "All I know is that you like me. You seriously don't think I'm captivated by any stranger that gives me something luxurious and expensive?"

"But you did love all the gifts other rich kids gave you", Remy said.

That was true. But as Trixie reflected on this, she did find there was something that has changed between then and now.

"But something has changed inbetween", Remy continued. "I see that you're having feelings for Turner now, which you rejected multiple times before, if I recall correctly. Why are you suddenly falling for that loser now?"

Trixie thought about this. "I think it's because I realized how much effort he uses to get me to like him", she said, "as he seemingly still has a special place for me in his heart even after millions of rejections."

She continued: "He also seems to have something magical about him, and I can't really explain why. And, I think we know more about each other than we let on."

There's a fourth reason why Trixie's got feelings for Timmy, but she hesitated telling anyone about it.

Jealousy, of sorts.

Timmy and his friends all like comic books and video games, yet aren't ashamed of that.

Trixie herself actually likes comic books and video games too, but due to her social status, no one can know about it or she'll be outcasted.

She wishes that she could hang out with Timmy and play video games without anyone judging her. She dearly wishes she can reveal her passion for Skull Squisher comics without any of her friends being judgmental about it.

Somehow, she thinks Timmy may actually know this tomboyish side of hers.

This appears to be the most important reason why Trixie likes Timmy, but she would be afraid that Remy would think bad of her, or worse: snitch on her and reveal this to her friends.

She would never forgive him if he did that.

So she decided to not tell Remy this.

"...That's it?" Remy asked.

"Kind of", Trixie replied.

Remy thought for a bit. "You know, I bet I can still woo you despite this."

Trixie sighed with disappointment. Is it so hard for Remy to respect her love choices?

"I promise that there won't be anymore gifts today, but I think we can still hang out somewhere later", Remy said, as he grabbed a phone. "Wait here."

Remy then left her room, searching for restaurants and theaters on his phone.

This gives Trixie some alone time to reflect upon what happened, or what will happen.

She checked the time. It's 6:45 PM. She can't believe the evening's still young, because tonight's been just as boring as any other Christmas Party. And most of the new guests aren't fun to talk to, either.

But Remy's obsession with wooing her is probably the worst aspect about the party so far. Trixie's not expecting the party to be better.

She'd rather be somewhere else.

With a certain bucktoothed kid.

Trixie searched for a winter coat in her wardrobe, as well as some stylish winter boots, mittens and a scarf, which she put on immediately. She then took her gift to Timmy from a hiding spot and hid it under her coat.

Realizing that Remy may want to stop her if she just walked out of her room like that, she decided to grab a few more scarves and tie them together.

She opened the doors to the balcony.

It was snowing. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but Trixie hasn't got the time to admire the view.

She knotted one end of her scarf rope on the railing and threw the other end down to the ground. She climbed down her scarves and searched for her trendy bike.

When she was about to cycle away, she saw the gray garbage container, which reminded her of something.

She pulled out the gold necklace with sapphire pendants that Remy threw away yesterday, cleaned it up and wore it around her neck. After that, she left the street.

* * *

"Oh, Trixie, dear", Remy called when she approached her room. "I've found the most perfect fancy restaurant, and-"

Remy silenced himself when he saw the lack of a beautiful asian girl. He also saw that her room has been rummaged for a bit, and that a note was being left on her bed.

Remy picked up the note and read: 'I'll be back at the end of the evening. Don't look for me. -T'

Then Remy noticed that the balcony had a scarf tied on its railing.

* * *

While Vicky was watching her marathon, Timmy and his friends were discussing which movie they're gonna watch.

"Okay, so I was thinking either 'Crimson Chin vs Nega Chin' or the 'Crash Nebula Movie', but other suggestions are also welcome", Timmy said.

"Wait, is the 'Crash Nebula Movie' based on the original comics, the TV show, or the 2015 reboot show", Chester asked. "'Cuz if it's the latter, let's not pick that one because the 2015 reboot really sucks."

"Chester, the 2015 reboot doesn't even have a movie yet", Timmy sighed.

"I know, let's watch that 'Transmorphers' movie", AJ suggested.

"Ugh, no thanks", Chloe said. "'Transmorphers' is really not for me. Why not watch one of the 'Space Trip' movies?"

"As long as it's one of the even-numbered sequels", AJ said. "The odd-numbered ones tend to be a real bore."

"Why not watch 'The Unsueable Arachnid-Man'", Chester suggested.

This debate continued for a while, until a doorbell interrupted them.

"TWERPS, open the door", Vicky could be heard from down below.

Timmy sighed. "Let's go, men", he told his friends.

As the four droned downstairs, they were speculating who it could be.

"Who could be visiting you at 7:00 PM, Timmy", AJ asked.

"Probably the pizza delivery guy", Timmy guessed. "Vicky tends to order a pizza when she's babysitting. For herself, that is. And guess who has to pay for it."

But when they opened the door, no pizza delivery man stood before them.

In fact, it was someone Timmy never expected to visit him this day.

"Trixie?" Timmy exclaimed.


	5. Apologizing to Timmy

Timmy couldn't believe it. In front of the door opening stood the girl of his dreams, the ever so popular Trixie Tang. Despite the fact that she should be still at a Christmas Party around this hour. Despite that she seemingly rejected his gift in favor of Remy's.

Understandably, he asked: "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Yeah, and how could you break my best friend's heart", Chester intervened, who was understandably angry at her.

"Hopefully not to laugh cruelly in his face", Chloe said somewhat bitterly.

However, Timmy and the rest of his friends noticed, by the look of her ashamed, guilt-ridden face, her intentions were anything but laughing cruelly in Timmy's face. More like the opposite, it seems.

"I...I want to talk", she stammered softly. "And apologize. And some other things."

This surprised the group in front of her. After a moment of silence, Timmy asked: "...Is it going to take some time?"

Trixie hunched a little and looked down. She had a feeling that Timmy's no longer interested in her. And why would he? She had rejected him for oh so long. But that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. It in fact worsened that feeling.

She admitted: "...Yeah, it's going to take a while. Not worth your time, I suppose."

To her surprise, however, Timmy said: "Well, why don't you come in then? We, or I at least, can't just leave you there in the cold. Besides, I might do Vicky a great favor if we closed the door already."

As if he just spoke of the devil, the red-haired babysitter yelled from the living room: "HEY TWERPS! Are you done there? It's getting chilly in here!"

Timmy continued: "So, are we gonna discuss this in my room or not?"

Trixie blinked her eyes out of sheer surprise. She smiled warmly, saying: "That would be nice, thank you."

* * *

Timmy and Trixie seated themselves on the blue bed in his room, while Chester, AJ and Chloe were sitting on the couches the placed for their movie night. Timmy's friends were still a little doubtful over Trixie, but had to admit that she seemed genuinely concerned.

"...May I ask you what your friends are doing here?" Trixie asked.

"I invited them over for a movie night", Timmy responded. "Since... you...rejected my gift, that is..." Timmy's head bowed down as he looked a little sad. This just made Trixie even more guilty.

"So what are you doing here", Timmy said. "I thought you were at a party at your place."

"I was", Trixie said, "but I think I'd rather want to spend my time with you, and by extension, your friends."

"But why", AJ questioned.

Trixie took a breath of air, and then said, as straightforward as she could: "I want to apologize for everything that happened yesterday, Timmy."

Timmy was taken aback. "Wait, really", he asked.

"Yes, really", Trixie confirmed. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. The way Remy acted to you was wrong, and his assumption that I wouldn't like your gift was also wrong. I actually loved it. In fact..."

Trixie took off her coat, her mittens and her scarf, revealing not only her cheongsam dress, but also the necklace Timmy gave. She saw Timmy's eyes sparkling while he appeared to gape in amazement. His friends also gaped at her, but unlike Timmy, quickly gained their senses.

"...I'm actually wearing it right now", Trixie finished her sentence. "It may smell a little since it rested in the trash for a while, but I don't care. I just wish I could've admitted it right away instead of stammering like an idiot."

She noticed that Timmy hasn't said anything yet. He kept staring at her.

"...Timmy?" She asked.

"You...you look... _amazing_..." Timmy stammered. "The necklace... it suits you even better than I thought... And that dress... it looks really nice on you too."

Trixie blushed at this. "Thanks", she said softly.

"So wait, what about those rumors about you dating Remy", Chloe asked.

"Honestly, I don't know where they came from", Trixie said. "However, the Christmas Party of this year isn't organized only by my family this time. They decided to collaborate with the Buxaplenty family this year. I got to know this by November."

"One could deduce that might be the origin of those rumors", AJ assumed, "because those rumors started around November, too."

"D'you think Remy spread those rumors himself", Chester asked AJ.

"I can't say for certain, but it's possible", AJ said.

"Well, he certainly has an interest in me", Trixie said. "Ever since we started to collaborate, he started to give me cute pet names, as if we were already dating. It was really weird at first and got annoying quickly."

"Did he even call you 'cutiepie' or something equally embarrassing", Chloe asked.

"Ugh, yes", Trixie cringed as she was reminded of that weird nickname. Timmy and his friends also winced along with her, at her confirmation.

"Makes you wonder why you agreed in the first place", Timmy pondered.

"Honestly, I agreed because I thought it would spice up the parties a little with more interesting guests than only my regular friends", Trixie said. "Aside from hanging out with Tad, Chad and Veronica for a while, and the feast, the Christmas Parties tend to be really boring for me."

Trixie then hung her head, as she continued: "But the only new thing it brought is some kid you only met a month or two ago, that constantly tries to court with me and give me gifts in hope to fall for him. I mean, the gifts he gave are nice, but your gift seems more heartfelt, Timmy. More caring about me."

"But, essentially, I've done the same things as Remy did now", Timmy realized. "What makes me better than Remy?"

"Aside from the effort you take in your gifts even after millions of rejections?" Trixie said. "And aside from that there seems something magical about you?"

"Oh", Timmy said. "I guess that would explain i-"

"It's because I somewhat envy you and your friends", Trixie admitted, interrupting Timmy. "I realized this yesterday."

Timmy looked up. "Wait, what?" he said. Chester, AJ and Chloe looked equally surprised.

"But I'm the least popular, most average kid in Dimmsdale", Timmy exclaimed. "How can a popular and magnificent girl like you envy me of all kids?"

Trixie took a breath again. She was going to reveal her biggest secret to someone she knew for a very long time, and by extension, his friends.

"The thing is", Trixie said, "I actually like comic books and video games too, but due to my social status, I'd probably get outcasted if this ever reached the masses. I sometimes wish I could hang out with you guys while reading comics and playing video games, while still keeping my popular friends and them accepting my hobbies. I wish there could be someone that accepted that I like both Skull Squisher and Kissy Kissy Goo Goo, you know."

She continued: "I've only met one girl that knew this side of me, but I've never seen her again since the day I met her, which was right before a birthday party of mine. Her name was Timantha."

At the mention of that name, AJ began to sigh out of love. At that, Chester was a bit worried. Chloe, however, looked surprised at Timmy, wondering if he knew about it.

"So, um, Timantha, huh?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah", Trixie said. "She kinda looks like you, as if she was a female persona of you, so I sometimes think you actually knew this side of me."

When this was said, AJ winced, worried that his one-time crush was actually Timmy in drag. Chester, however, was relieved. Chloe smiled confidently while looking at Timmy, as if she figured out what that all was about.

And well, Trixie's thought was technically correct. Timmy accidentally wished to be a girl once, and got to see Trixie's secret tomboyish side.

"But I digress", Trixie said. "In fact, I may better be going. You must hate me now or something..."

She stood up, but Timmy grabbed her arm. "Are you kidding, Trixie?" Timmy said. "The fact that the girl of my dreams has the same interests as me just makes me ecstatic!"

"...Really?", Trixie said.

"From the bottom of my heart, really", Timmy confirmed.

At this, Trixie jumped at Timmy. She embraced Timmy. She kissed Timmy on the lips. This sudden smooch surprised Timmy.

When Trixie realized what she was doing, she quickly removed her lips from Timmy's. "Uh, sorry", she apologized.

Timmy was slightly dazed. "Am I dreaming this?" he asked. "Someone slap me."

Chloe promptly slapped him in the face. "Your words, not mine", she said.

When Timmy opened his eyes after the hit, he realized that this was in fact real life. Trixie Tang had just kissed him.

The two looked at each other while their cheeks were completely red from the blushing.

"I...um...also brought you a gift", Trixie said, breaking the silence, as she grabbed her present from her coat. "When Remy left after we finished our tasks yesterday, I snuck out and bought this. I intended to give you this a few days later, but I'm here now."

Timmy was curious. He unwrapped his present, wondering what Trixie may have bought for him. Then his eyes glistened as he saw what it was.

"A vintage copy of the very first Crimson Chin comic album?" Timmy asked with pleasant surprise. "Those are extremely rare and expensive!"

"Well, when you're from a rich family, you can buy almost anything", Trixie said.

Now it was Timmy's turn to embrace. He hugged Trixie tightly around her hips. "Thank you, Trixie", Timmy said.

Trixie embraced Timmy again, as she said. "You're welcome, Timmy."

"Umm, not to be mean against Trixie", AJ interrupted, "but I do think it's time for her to go. I can't imagine what her parents must be thinking at this point."

Trixie realized this as the two lovebirds let loose of each other. "Holy smoof, you're right", she said. "I kinda left a note when I went to you, and I think Remy may have found it, and told my parents by now. If I just went away somewhere, the worst that could happen is that I'd be grounded, but if they found out I spent my time here..."

She placed her hands on each side of her head, worrying what worse things could happen.

Timmy looked sadly at Trixie. He wished he could do something about it, but he and his friends couldn't think of anything. The wisest thing that they could do is just for Trixie to go back to the party.

Wait a minute, did he just think 'wish'?

He looked at his goldfish, which were actually his fairy godparents in disguise. That's it!

"You know, I _wish_ that your parents wouldn't be aware that you went somewhere else this evening, or didn't mind for once". He glanced at the fishbowl to see if Cosmo and Wanda caught on.

Fortunately, at least Wanda did. She shook Cosmo, and a few seconds later, they granted the wish.

With that out of the way, now he need to convince Trixie that she could stay here for a while.

Fortunately, Chloe caught on too. "You know, I think they wouldn't mind you went out this time", Chloe said. "Heck, maybe they're not even aware you went at all."

"Do you think so", Trixie asked.

"Sure, what she said", Timmy said.

"Umm... OK", Trixie said. "You did say you have a movie night, right?"

"Yeah, that's true", Timmy said. "However, we haven't decided which movie we want to watch yet."

"May I do a suggestion, then?"

Timmy and his friends looked at each other. "Sure, go ahead", he confirmed.

"We don't mind", AJ followed.

"As long as it isn't R-rated", Chloe added.

Trixie thought a little. Then she spoke: "Do you think you can get 'The Skull Squisher' movie?"


	6. Remy's Realization

'The Skull Squisher' movie technically wasn't a part of Timmy's movie collection, but AJ was able to download it easily with a special computer program he designed.

And it technically followed the rules Timmy's parents set, as it was rated PG-13, not R.

So Timmy decided to go ahead and just play it, watching it with Chester, AJ, Chloe and Trixie, all sitting snugly on the floor wrapped in blankets, munching away chips and peanuts.

After the movie ended two hours later, Trixie decided to leave.

"I really should go now", she said. "I'm so afraid my parents are worried about me, or might punish me greatly. I also have no idea what Remy is up to."

"That's understandable", Timmy said. "Still, it's sad to see you go."

"You shouldn't worry about me", Trixie said. "You should keep having fun with your friends." She put her coat, scarf, boots and mittens back on, as she's being escorted to the door downstairs by Timmy and his friends.

Trixie opens the door and was about to step outside, as Timmy calls her: "Umm, Trixie...?"

She turns around. "Yes?"

"If you're getting grounded or worse, and we don't see each other again until the end of the year", Timmy said, "I'd like to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year."

"You too, Timmy", Trixie said, as she kisses him on his forehead.

As she fetched her bike and rode on it, Timmy yelled: "Oh, and good luck with Remy!"

"Thanks!" Trixie yelled back, as she disappeared in the distance.

Despite Trixie being gone already, Timmy and his friends kept staring at the distance.

"Man, I hope she'll be OK", Timmy said.

"Yeah, me too", Chloe responded.

"On a side note, though", AJ said, "You must be the luckiest dude in the world right now."

Timmy looked back on the evening, and realized this was indeed the case. "Yes", Timmy said. "Yes I am."

"Umm, you might wanna stop channeling other shows", Chester noted.

Timmy turned to Chester, looking at him as if he said something ridiculous.

"We still have a few hours left", Chloe said. "Enough for another movie?"

"Yeah, probably", Timmy said. "But which one should we watch?"

"I'd still suggest a 'Space Trip' movie", Chloe said.

"As long as it's an even-numbered sequel", AJ said. "Otherwise you've to bear watching 'Transmorphers'."

"Ugh, I'd rather watch whatever Chester suggested earlier", Chloe scoffed.

"You mean 'The Unsueable Arachnid-Man?" Chester asked.

"Actually, I meant the 'Crash Nebula Movie'", Chloe admitted.

"Timmy suggested that earlier", Chester corrected. "Also, we're not gonna watch that if it's based on the 2015 reboot."

"Guys, the 2015 reboot doesn't even have a movie yet", Timmy said.

Their arguing was interrupted by Vicky yelling: "TWERPS, CLOSE THE DOOR! It's freezing in here!"

* * *

Trixie was so afraid that she might get punished for being away from the party for over two hours without telling anyone. She was afraid that Remy may have ratted on her and that she may get lectured by her father and get grounded for months with extreme limitations by her mother.

When she arrived at her mansion, she was surprised to see the knotted scarves still hanging onto the balcony railing. Completely untouched, if the snowy textures indicated anything.

She carefully climbed her way up, and opened the balcony doors.

To her surprise, she saw Remy sitting on her bed, looking sad.

"Oh, there you are, Trixie", Remy said with a bit of excitement, but he still wasn't completely happy.

"...Why are you sitting on my bed while I was away", Trixie asked, while taking off her coat, mittens and scarf.

"Oh, just waiting", Remy said.

"Have you been moping on my bed for over two hours?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, no, I tried to get attention first", Remy said. "No one bothered to listen to me, though."

Trixie sighed. "You wanna talk", she asked.

"Mmhmm", Remy nodded.

With slight caution, Trixie sat next to him on the bed. "Okay, first, I'd like to know about those rumors of you and me dating", she began. "Did you happen to spread them?"

Remy looked down as he held his legs with his arms. "Yes", he admitted. "I figured that the collaboration meant we were destined to be, so I went ahead and spread some news around."

"Okay, that explains those rumors at least", Trixie said. "Next what I want to know is why you want to date me so much", Trixie said.

Remy took a deep sigh. "This might sound embarrassing, but... the Buxaplenty Christmas Parties are usually just super boring", he admitted. "There's no one I could hang out with, yet it's also quite crowded. I usually squirm my way out and go to my room until the party's over."

He continued: "With the collaboration, I hoped I could hang out with you, one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. However, you seem completely uninterested... especially since _he_ showed up and gave you that gift."

Trixie stared at him. "Remy, we don't have to be in love with each other to hang out", she said. "The reason why I seem uninterested is because you constantly try to court with me and use weird pet names, and all that sort of stuff. We don't have to date to hang out."

Remy looked at Trixie. "Then what about Turner?"

"Timmy's different, I explained why already", Trixie responded. "You know, I don't understand why you treat him like dirt. I know he's unpopular and I didn't treat him well in the past either, but you seem to have a huge grudge on him. What gives?"

Remy said: "It's because, for an unpopular, he's got practically everything. Friends, family, all that sort of stuff. And now he's got you, too. Compare that to me, who what no friends, and whose parents can't even remember their son's name."

"Timmy's got great friends, yes, but his parents can be neglectful, too", Trixie said. "Plus, he has to deal with an evil babysitter and a fairy-obsessed teacher more than anyone else. Throwing him a bone once in a while doesn't hurt."

The two rich kids remained silent for a while.

Trixie broke the silence, saying: "You know, I also agreed to the party because I wanted someone to hang out with. Our parties tend to be pretty boring too, and while my own friends are there as well, I only get to talk to them near the beginning and the end of the party."

She paused, before continuing: "In essence, we both want some more people to hang out with during these parties. However, you sought for a girlfriend, expecting me to fall for you immediately, while I just wanted to know you better."

"I'm sorry, Trixie", Remy said suddenly.

Trixie looked at Remy. "What?"

"I'm sorry that I kept attempting to court you, and didn't listen to your rejections", Remy said. "I should've respected your choice."

"If you mean it, then it's OK", Trixie said.

"I swear I'm honest", Remy said. "I guess I was just too desperate. Can we start over?"

Trixie smiled. "Maybe", she said. "You're going to be nice to Timmy?"

Remy glanced around. "I'll try."

"Good", Trixie said. "Come on, maybe we can find my other friends."

* * *

As the two mingled themselves in the crowd again, Trixie and Remy tried to search for Tad, Chad and Veronica.

"Can you see them", Trixie asked Remy.

"I don't even know how they look like, to be honest", Remy said.

Trixie sighed, but mostly at herself. She explained: "Alright then, Tad and Chad are easy to identify. They're always seen together, and while Tad has a white skin and blonde hair, and Chad is black-skinned and black-haired, they look a lot like each other, down to the purple clothing. As for Veronica-"

Trixie was interrupted by a voice, speaking to Remy: "Hey, you look kinda cute. Wanna hang out?"

When Remy turned around, he saw a blonde girl with a large bang and a ponytail, who was about as tall and wore a white and pink dress for this occasion.

Remy was mesmerized. This girl was about as beautiful as Trixie.

Trixie spoke again: "...well, you're looking at her right now."

"Oh, hey Trixie", Veronica greeted as she noticed her asian friend. "Who's this guy who's almost as cute as Timm- I mean, uh, um, who's this cute guy?"

"That's Remy, the son of Buxaplenty", Trixie responded.

"Wait, THAT'S Remy?" Veronica asked. She now looked a bit disappointed. "But you two are dating..."

"Veronica, those are just rumors", Trixie said. "They're not even true; Remy just wanted to hang out with someone."

Veronica's face lit up. "Well, in that case, I'd like to know him better", she said. "You think he wouldn't mind hanging out with me?"

Trixie looked at Remy, who kept gazing at Veronica. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all, right, Remy?"

Remy didn't give a response, still staring at Veronica. Realizing that he was in a trance, Trixie snapped her fingers in front of Remy's face, surprising the rich blonde.

"Sure, I'd love to", Remy then said to Veronica.

The two blonde kids disappeared in the crowd.

Trixie was alone yet again, but for some reason, she didn't mind this time.

Possibly because she already experienced a great time with Timmy and his friends earlier.

Maybe because Remy realized his errors and now was hanging out with someone who may requite his feelings.

Perhaps because of both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a sort-of redemption chapter for Remy. It wasn't in my original plan, but I went for it as I thought of a good reason why Remy wanted to court Trixie so much. Hope you guys like it!


	7. Epilogue: After Christmas

December 26. Timmy was building a snowman outside. He was wearing his fairies, who were disguised as a pink knit cap and a green scarf. Yesterday, his parents and Chloe's held a collaborative dinner. While it was cozy (and the dish was delish), he couldn't help but think about how Trixie was, at her own collab party after she departed from Timmy's movie night. Sure, he wished her parents wouldn't notice she was gone for a while, but Remy could always rat out on her, as he didn't get his way.

"What'cha worrying about, Timmy", Cosmo, guised as the scarf, said.

"I keep worrying about Trixie", Timmy said. "I hope she'll be alright."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, sport", Wanda, the knit cap, said. "Remember your wish?"

"Of course I do, it's so Trixie's parents wouldn't punish her", Timmy said. "But Remy could've snitched on her if he felt like it."

"Oh, right, _that_ could be a problem", Cosmo realized.

"You worry too much about it", Wanda said. "Just don't think about it and see what happens."

"That's easier said than done", Timmy lamented.

However, not even a minute later, a familiar voice was calling for Timmy in the distance behind Timmy. "Hey, Timmy!"

Timmy turned around and saw Trixie entering his street.

"Trixie!" Timmy called ecstatically, as he ran towards her. "How are you? Any problems with Remy?"

"I'm good, thanks", Trixie said. "And Remy realized what he did wrong and we started over. We're now trying to be just friends he'll try to be nicer to you."

"Sounds great", Timmy said. "But aren't you worried he'll try hitting on you again?"

"Actually, no", Trixie said. "Remy formed a friendship with Veronica at the party, and they seem to hit off so well that I wouldn't be surprised if they start dating soon."

This surprised Timmy a bit. He was aware of Veronica having a crush on him, so having her switch to Remy would sound a bit odd at first.

"Cool", he said. "What about your parents?"

"They haven't noticed anything", Trixie said. "But that still means we're not officially dating. I'm so afraid they'll disapprove you and me being together."

Trixie paused. "That said, I'd still like to ask you out", she continued. "I got permission from my parents so I could hang out with a a friend, and since Veronica is occupied, I was wondering if you want to see a movie with me."

"Sure, what movie did you have in mind?" Timmy asked.

"Well, I'm not sure you'll like it", Trixie said, looking a little reluctant, "but I'd like to see 'The Kissy Kissy Goo Goo Romance Movie'. It's the very first Kissy Kissy Goo Goo movie, and it premiers today, and I'm a fan of it..."

"Are you kidding?! I'd love to!" Timmy said. "I'm also a huge fan of Kissy Kissy Goo Goo! But, um, don't tell the others, OK?"

"Of course not", Trixie said. "I'll be seeing you at 7 o'clock at the theater." Then Trixie went off.

After she left the street, Cosmo said to Timmy: "Told ya you worry too much."

"Cosmo, that's what I said", Wanda argued.

"Oh, right", Cosmo realized.

* * *

Somewhat late in the evening, Timmy and Trixie just finished watching the Kissy Kissy Goo Goo movie, and just walked out of the viewing room. Their rides (in Trixie's case, a limousine hired by her parents, and in Timmy's case, his own parents) would arrive a bit later, so they decided to wait in the hall.

"So, what did you think of the movie, Trixie", Timmy asked.

"It was great and gave my heart a fuzzy feeling", Trixie said. "What about you?"

"...You didn't hear me squeal of excitement during the entire run", Timmy asked.

The two chuckled when they looked back at that.

"How could I not", Trixie said. "It's adorable!"

Timmy blushed at this. He then looked up and noticed something.

"Hey look", he said. "The staff at the theater forgot to clean up some of the Christmas decoration. I can still see a green plant hanging there above us."

Trixie also looked up, seeing the plant. She then promptly kissed Timmy on the lips.

This surprised Timmy. "Wow", he said. "I'm not complaining at all, but that was rather sudden."

"Not really", Trixie said. "Haven't you recognized that plant? It's a mistletoe!"

Timmy looked up again and now recognized the plant.

"You know, it's a bit cliché that a mistletoe has to appear in any sort of romantic Christmas story, whether it's fiction or not, don't you think?" Timmy asked Trixie.

"Do you mind it?" Trixie asked back

"Not a single bit", Timmy said, and promptly kissed Trixie. "Merry late Christmas, Trixie."

"You too, Timmy", Trixie said.

The two then kissed for a third time under the mistletoe. They kept kissing until they heard a car honking, causing them to break their kiss and approach a window to see who made the noise: a black limousine.

"Oh, that must be my ride", Trixie said. "See you later, Timmy." She kissed Timmy on the cheek.

"You too, Trixie", Timmy called back.

Then Trixie exited the theater and approached the limousine. Timmy watched her ride take off.

This Christmas went much better than he ever expected.


End file.
